Exhange
by America Singer
Summary: The girls from Gallagher Academy visits Blackthorne and the discover a shocking secret about Blackthorne that even the Blackthorne boys never knew. Follow the Gallagher girls on a journey of secrets , mystery and romance. Please don't read or review if you don't like.
1. Carrie and Zaver

_** I know many people writes about the gallagher academy going to Blackthorne , but i just wanted to do this for fun . Please read this and review ! THX !**_

Cammie POV

" Girls ! We have a very special assignment today ! " Mr solomon announces. " maybe i could try my new red valentino strapless minidress ! " Macey squeals. Mr solomon shoots her a look and continues talking " We will be visiting a special school much like ours . " Mr solomon grinned wickedly and continues You can only go if you pass your test !Pack your bags ladies ! We will leave in thirty minutes !Dont forget to- " before Mr solomon could finish talking ,my classmates were already gone . I sighed and raced after them .

Zach POV

" Boys ! Hurry up ! The operatives will be here any second ! " Mr smith commands. Me and my classmates stand in a row waiting for mr smith's instructions . " Ok boys . You will each be given a diamond . Ten operatives have been instructed to take your diamonds and delay you. Recognize them and lose them . Meet me back at school in thirty minutes with your diamonds . " Mr smith smiles mysteriously and adds "if you dont lose them , something bad will happen , now go ! " . My classmates all run off while my best friends linger behind with me . Grant slaps me on the back and laughs " check those chicks out man , hot eh ?" . I ignored him " i have to complete this assignment " . Jonas chuckles " Come on dude ! Have fun! Plus , how hard can this be ?!" . Grant walks towards the girls ,but our comns burst to life " GRANT ! JONAS ! AND ZACH ! START OPERATING NOW ! YOU GUYS HAVE WAISTED FIVE MINUTES ALREADY ! " Mr smith shouts into our comns . " ouch " i rub my ear . Grant turns around and says to me " Hey dude , let's split up , i'll meet you later " . Jonas , grant and me walk off in different directions . I walk towards the lift .

Cammie POV

My tail walked towards the lift , and i followed him . I quietly walked into the lift with him . We reached for the level one button at the same time and both jerked back our hands " sorry " i pretend to blush . " Hey , it's alright , you can press it " he says . I give him a smile and turn my back to him , i grab a pin from my hair and jam it into the electric panel , then i hit the button one . I turn around and lean against the wall casually . He studies me and his eyes linger on my Gallagher academy school crest " Gagaglagar Academy eh ?" he says . " Gallagher " i correct him . He smirks " So , gallagher girl , what are you doing here ?" . I shrug and closer to him " would you believe me if i said i was checking you out ? " i ask . I could see him blushing lightly " yea ?" he mumbles. I step closer to him and look up . I was about to say something cool and flirty when my eyes locked with his . They were so blue , so beautiful like an angel's . _Focuse Cammie_ !I remind my myself . I grab another pin from my hair quickly and back flip it . My ear twitches as i hear it knocking the other pin out of the electric panel . The lift comes to life again and jerks slightly and i pretend to tumble forward , my hand reaches into his pocket , and like the fantastic spy i am , i slipped his diamond into my pocket . " Whoa " he says and stands me upright " you alright ?" he asks completely unaware of what i had just done . I smile at him just as the lift door opens . He glances at his clock " oh dear , im late for something , he hurries out the lift to the entrance of the mall , and turns back before he exits " hey , whats your name ?" he asks me . I think for a bit and reply " Carrie ". He smirks " Im Zaver" .

Zach POV

" Im Zaver " I smirk and run out the door . I check my watch and groan , i am very very late . Thirty minutes is already gone and school is twenty minutes away ! I feel my pocket for my diamond but it's empty . I gasp . What THE HELL?!

Cammie POV

" Complete " i say into my comns . " Good, Get on the Van , we are going to the Blackthorne institution for boys ."


	2. Cammie and Zach

Cammie POV

I frown at the ranging river below us " what do you mean by jump ?" i ask mr solomon. Liz grabs my arm and other girls are pretty scared as well. " Girls ! " Mr solomon snaps" just jump ! " . No one moves. " Cammie , come here " mr solomon orders. I shiver and walk to him. " Jump , Cammie "he says."But-" " No buts " he cut me off and pushed me. I wobble and tumbles down into the icy waters below. I scream as the current carried me up and down. Soon, all the other girls were screaming beside , the water disappears and feel myself falling down down and down. Finally , i find myself gasping and choking on the rocky river bank." Up girls , we have a long way to go and not a lot of time " Mr solomon ordered." My favorite dress ! " Tina cries. The other girls were also wailing about their wet clothes and bad hair. Bad hair_.Uh Oh._My hand shot to my hair and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel my hair frizzing up like it always does when it's wet. "LADIES ! UP ! the sooner we reach our destination, the sooner you ladies can change and do your funny buisness"Mr solomon yells at us. My classmates perk up immediately at the sound of changing , and run after mr solomon. I scramble up and sprint after them.

Zach POV

" I am very disappointed of you boys"Mr smith scolds. I sit on the floor with grant and Jonas. "Man , if my tail wasn't that super tall model man , then who was it ?" Jonas moans. I pat him on the back " no worries dude, no one found out who their tail is. Plus you still have your diamond" . Grant looks at me curiously " are you sure you don't remember anyone touching you ?" . I shift uncomfortably and remember the girl falling on me in the elevator ._ Thats impossible ! How can a girl take my diamond without me noticing ?_ I shake my head at Grant." Well, the operatives who tailed you will be visiting our school , and you guys have till the end of the week to discover who your tail is" Mr smith interrupts us." A bunch of operatives visiting us ? Not fun " Grant moans.

Cammie POV

After passing several muddy paths and hills , we reach a fence. Mr solomon climbs over the fence and we all follow. Finally,he leads us into a low building with heavy metal windows.I wrinkle my nose in disgust when me , macey ,bex and liz get assigned to a small gray room with four small beds and nothing , not even a table ! Our luggages were piled up near the window. There is a small room with a toilet and a sink. I look at friends . We are all speechless.

Macey POV

OMG ! This is the worst worst worst room in all of history! " Macey , let's change first , we have to meet mr solomon in ten minutes , we can gape at the room later "Cammie says. I nod and grabbed my luggages. I take out all four of my makeup bags and my best uniform. Cammie slips on a new uniform and heads out the door. I immediately call her back " Cammie ! Where are you going ?" . She turns around and says "to meet me solomon" . I shake my head " not yet. C'mere , im gonna do your makeup and hair. Oh geez. Your hair looks awful" . I toss her my super hair repair and pull her to sit beside me.

Zach POV

" Now , i present to you boys , the operatives who successfully tailed all of you !" Mr smith announces proudly. A line of girls burst into the room . " Oh my god ! Girls ?! HOt girls ?!" Grant eyes bug out when i see the last girl. She has brownish blondish hair and blue eyes._ Carrie._She looks straight at me. OMG. SO it really is her ?!" Why don't you girls go and pair up with a boy and introduce yourself ?" Mr smith says to them. Carrie walks to me " Zaver " she says. I look at her and try to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. "Ooooh , Zach is shy !" Grant cooes. I ignore him and will my mouth to work. Carrie studies me curiously " you alright ?" . FInally , i managed to mutter " um.. actually im Zach" .

Cammie POV

I smile " and im actually Cammie " . He stands up and towers over me " so... you're from gagalagargar academy and you are a spy ?" he asks me. I glare at him " i told you my school is called Gallagher academy !". " Hey hey , no need to get angry " he says. " I don't understand how you stole my diamond without me noticing . I mean , you are a girl ,and girls are dumb ! Plus , you look like you could use a good few pounds , you're thin as a stick" he looks at me curiously. My eyes widen at the words _girls are dumb "_and you look like you could use a good beating" i snap." Angry again ? Gallagher girl ? You have quite a temper " Zach muses.I frown at him " and you are a very big problem " .


	3. For the first time

Cammie POV

" And you are a big big problem " i snap at Zach. Bex, Liz , and Macey leave their partners and stand beside me glaring at Zach " Hey weirdo boy ,what did you say to our girl ? ". Zach glared back " I told her girls are STUPID " he emphasizes the word stupid . Bex's nostrils flared and Macey pursed her little red lips. " Listen , weird boy , if you offend us girls one more time , we will-" a rough voice cut Macey off. " You will what ? Hit us with your lipstick ? Barbie girl ?" a boy says , coming to stand with Zach. Another boy follows and they stand on either side of Zach glaring back. " We will break all your bones " Bex growls cracking her knuckles loudly." You ? You think you can beat us ?" the boy laughed. Macey clenches her hands " You wanna bet ? Meet us tonight on the roof of our building and we'll challenge you guys " she says. The boy shakes his head " no , meet us at the cliff, the first one who falls into the water will lose " . Bex nods ,and with an evil glint in her eye , she replies " yes " .

Zach POV

The scary girl nods and says " yes" . Then , she and her friends leave Cammie alone. Grant and Jonas give Cammie one last glare and leave. " So, gallagher girl , see you tonight " i say. She smirks " i bet i'll win " . I smirk back " I bet i'll win " . She keeps smirking " i hardly doubt that " . I keep smirking " I hardly doubt that " . She keeps smirking " We'll see , Backtoe boy " . I keep smirking " w-" i trail off when i realize that we were leaning towards each other and we're so close i can feel her sweet breath hitting my face , her smooth lips we're inches from mine. I sigh , if only i can lean in and... _Zachary_ ! I hit myself and jerks back. She jerks back too and blushes. " I have to go " she mumbles leaves me alone. I stare as she walks to her friends " me too " i mumble to myself .

Macey POV

I take out all my new dresses and pick out a light blue one for Cammie , a red one for Bex , a white one for Liz , and a green one for me. "What ? Im not wearing one that shows so much skin ! " Cammie protests. I shake my finger " uh-uh , you are wearing that, we have to match , come on ! You're not going to ruin my goo mood right ? " . She sighs and puts it .Tonight is going to be perfect , because i know secret Cammie and Zach don't.

Cammie POV

Macey grins triumphantly " see ? Curly hair suits you wonderfully ! " . I touch my new curls and shrug. Macey shakes her head " girl , you gotta care about your look , it's part of you , and stop pulling your dress ! " . Macey hands me a tube of lipstick " there , use it as much as you can " . I put the lipstick into my small blue purse and put on my silver kitten heels . Macey checks Liz and Bex's makeup ,and we leave our room. We creep up to the roof , get in a small helicopter and fly over the ugly gray buildings and hills.

Zach POV

I look up and see them landing next to our helicopter. grant smacks me on the back " yea dude ! We're gonna win !"he cheers. Jonas sits by the edge of the cliff , watching the roaring water and munching a chocolate bar. " Hey there pig ! Get up and lets fight ! " a girl's voice shouts at Jonas. Jonas leaps up and glare at the girl " You , m-ma-Ma-mac- macdonald or whatever your name is , you better get ready , cause im gonna fight you ! " . Macdonald stomps over to him and snaps " im Macey , and the fight starts now ! " she punches Jonas in the gut and he kicks her stomach. Macey aims at Jonas's head and gives him a hard blow. grant gasps and rushes to punch macey " hey ! Macdonald ! Not so hard ! My brother had amnesia ! " he shouts . Macey dodges him and snaps " too bad and lands a punch in a wailing Jonas's stomach. Cammie's other friends rush to join the fight . I watch them and stay there . " I guess it's just us left " a sweet voice says beside me .

Cammie POV

" I guess it's just us left " I say to Zach . He turns and looks down at me , i look up and immediately regret it . I was again mesmerized by those jewel blue eyes. The sound of a crow croaking gives me back my attention. I turn away and tell my self i'll be fine. _Just dont look at his eyes ... or lips and i'll be fine._" So... are we going to fight or not ?" He asks me . I turn and try to kick him but he dodges me. he punches me on the side of my face and i kick his forehead . he grabs my shoulders but i break free and knock him down with my knee . he leaps up just as i was about to punch him . He pushes me nearer to the edge of the cliff. I reach forward and yank his arm hard , smiling when i hear a crack that sounds like his shoulder is dislocated. Sadly , he didn't even wince . As I stare at him in awe , he pins me down with his knee on my chest " who do you think will win now ?" he asks looking into my _eyes. _I swallow hard. Willing my self not to lose myself in his gaze , but unfortunately , i feel myself slipping into his eyes. So , i use the last of my consciousness and snaps " not you" then , broke my arm free and yanked him off me , i kick his side hard , land a swift punch on his head , making him roll over and he grabs my waist as we roll over the side of the cliff into the deep dark waters waiting to swallow us below .

Bex POV

I hear cammie screaming and rush to the side of the cliff , but by the time i reach the edge of the cliff , the screaming had stopped and the sight below almost made me fall over and tumble into the river below with her . Beside me , i hear Macey chuckling " just as i thought , i could see the chemistry glowing between them ".

Zach POV

" Ouch , dont scream , my ear is bad " I moan rubbing my ear . " S-ss-or- ahhhh!" she starts screaming again as the water starts to move faster. I sigh and tighten my arm around her waist. She feels my arms and stops screaming. She turns to look at me . Her flawless face was covered with water drops and her blue eyes filed with fear , but still , she looked awesome. I look into her eyes , and for the first time in my life , I ,Zachary goode , falls in love . I cup her small delicate face and lean down to capture her lips . She press herself against me and move her lips with mine as the water swirls around us . We didn't even stop when the water disapeared , not even when we reached the shore , not even when her tongue starts slipping on mine. It was like the world had disapeared and there was only gaggarraglar girl and me.

Hope you enjoyed this ! Keep reviewing guys !THX !


	4. Talking things out

Cammie POV

I sigh as the hot water showers down on me relieving my sore and tired muscles. I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier with Zach. _Flashback_

_" Wha-what ?" i gasp. Zach looks just as startled as me and blushes" sorry " he mumbles. I touch my sore lips whisper " it's ok". I stand up . My wet dress clings to me and my wet hair sticks to my neck and arms.I turn away from Zach knowing that i look like a hell of a mess._

_End of flashback_

"Cammie! Are you alright? You've been in there for eternity!" Bex calls from the outside.I jerk from my thoughts and quickly grab my towel and turn off the water. "Im fine ! Just a sec!" i call back to Bex. I wrap my hair in the towel and put on a t-shirt and jeans.

As soon as i step out of the bathroom , Macey starts hollering at me " CAMERON ANN MORGAN ! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU ARE WEARING THAT ! YOU ARE HAVING A DATE ! GET SOMETHING NICER AND GET BACK IN THERE ! IM REMINDING YOU ! NO FUNNY BUISNESS IN THE TOILET ! YOU HAVE TO WEAR SOMETHING NICE ! UNDERSTAND?! " . I sigh " fine , and im not going on a date. We're just gonna talk things out". Macey laughs" oh please ! I'm sure you guys will talk things out !" . I ignore Macey and rummage through my suitcase. I take out a white tank top and jean shorts.

Zach POV

I can't believe she wants to talk things out ! I mean can't she see that she likes me and i like her? Or does she have a boyfriend already ? Or she kissed me by accident? Or she thinks im a bad kisser? Ok,all these ideas suck. I slap myself on the cheek to stop myself from making any more depressing assumptions. "Hey !" a familiar sweet voice calls out from the end of the hall. "Hey ! " i say, jogging to Cammie. She shifts a bit and mumbles " soo... we're gonna talk things out?". I nod. " Well , i already have a boyfriend , and his name is Josh. " she says , then quickly adds" but i hope this won't ruin our friendship". I cock my head " are we friends ?" . She blushes " whatever it was between us , i hope that doesn't stop. It was pretty nice". I wanted to kiss her again and knock some sense into her pretty little head _Cammie !The thing between us is love!_ But i just stay quiet and smiled at me " thanks , let's just call whatever it is between us friendship." She looks at her watch"i should go now". "Yeah , night" i say. As she walks away , i slap myself again. I can't believe i just let her go ! I have to tell her ! "Cammie wait !" i blurt out.

Cammie POV

"Cammie wait !" Zach calls out. I turn around " yes?". "um, you seem in a hurry , where are you going ?" he says. I cock my head wondering if i should tell him.I look into his crystal blue eyes , and i knew my secret would be safe with him." SInce you're my friend i'll tell going to meet Josh out of school" i whisper . I swear i saw shock on his face , but he wiped it away so fast i not so sure. He nods his head " don't worry, i wont tell anyone" . I smile and run out the building. I get in my helicopter and put the copter at full speed. I look at my watch , ten minutes to Gallagher Academy.

Macey POV

When i check the window for Cammie , i see a person getting on a helicopter and following another helicopter in the distance. I can see from the broad shoulders that the person is a boy.

Cammie POV

I park the plane on the school roof and get down excitedly. _Wait. Do i hear helicopter blades ? No way._ Im just over excited. I bounce into the building and gallop down the stairs. I reach the first floor window and slide my hand over the cool glass. The wall beside the glass shakes and a small passageway opens. I squeeze in before it closes. I crawl through the passageway and arrive at the gallagher academy garden.I look around for Josh. usually he crawls through a hole in the wall that i made. I walk around the garden and hear giggling. I tiptoe towards the sound and peek through the leaves of a tall bush and immediately regretting it. "Josh , come on , dont meet Cammie , stay with me " Dee dee cooes. A flustered looking Josh leans down to kiss Dee dee . I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming._ How can he betray me like this?_ " Baby, wait for me , i'll just go meet cammie for a minute. Wait for me babe."Josh says to Dee dee. Dee dee giggles and pecks Josh on the cheek.I turn away and bolt . Tears force their way out of my eyes as i run.

Zach POV

My hands trail over the smooth marble walls of Gallagher academy. This is where Gallagher girl was made. I sigh. This is so different from Blackthorne. This place is like a palace ! All the gold furniture and expensive everything! Blackthorne on the other hand is just a cliff, a river , some dirty buildings and second hand furniture. I look out the window , this place even has a garden ! A real garden ! One with a fountain and flowers and grass! Real grass!I was so excited to explore the school i momentarily forgot the reason i came.

Cammie POV

As i sit there sobbing , i hear gasps and footsteps coming nearer to me. I ignore it , if Josh finds me , screw him. "Cammie ?" a deep voice that is definitely not josh's calls from behind me. I lift my face from my arms and look up.

_**Do you guys like this chap ? Please review and tell me ! Thx for reading ! Review review review~**_

_**P.s. I love your reviews and they rly rly mean a lot to me !**_


	5. Secret Passageway

Cammie POV

"Cammie?" i look at the dark shadow coming towards me."Zach?" i croaked , my voice hoarse and comes and kneels beside me " Cammie , whats wrong ?". I shake my head " nothing".Zach sighs "come on , let's go". I look up at him " why are you here ?". He shrugs" i just remembered that the teachers are going to come around to check that all of you gallagher girls are in your rooms. If you are not there , your partners get punished with you". I notice that he said Gallagher instead of gagaglaragar . I smiled at him " well , let's go". Suddenly , we hear helicopter blades. .I stare wide eyed at Zach. He grabs my arm and we sprint through the crowded trees. "Who is that ?" i huff as we run. "I have no idea " he says honestly. "Ahh! " i suddenly scream. He looks at me worriedly "what is it ?". I shrug and pull a white sticky thing out of my hair " um.. a spider web?" . He rolls his eyes . I stick my tongue out at him" im a ahahahhahahahahahahahah! " i screamed even louder this time . Zach rolled his eyes again " a spider ?". I shake my head " i think , i think , there's an earthquake". Zach scoffs " are you out of your mind?! " he rolls his eyes and squeezes my hand "come on , no more screaming". Suddenly something cracks beneath us and we fall into a big hole and surprise surprise , Zach screamed.

Zach POV

"Cam , cam , you alright ?" i pat her cheek . Her eyes flutter open and she gasps " where are we ? the hole !". She sits up and looks around " this looks familiar "she murmurs.I take a deep breath and tell her the truth" this is my room ". She stares at me " your room? i thought this is my room? This looks exactly like my room !WHy did you bring me to you're room ?' . I point at the ceiling which now has a big hole"that brought you here". She looked up "but , how can that tunnel come here ? it was in the ground!". I shrug " there was a bouncy thing that shot us through the sky and the ceiling of the building had a hole and we just fell" . She looks at me like im crazy " there's a secret passageway from Gallagher to Blackthorne?". I shrug " i guess so".Suddenly , voices sounded outside and keys rattled. I pulled her under the bed with him and mouthed the words_ grant and jonas are back_ .She nodded as the door creaks open and the two boys come in .

Cammie POV

I hear them sitting down on the bed "nice to be without Zach for awhile" a voice says. "Yeah " another voice says " cammie is so pretty ! Oh cammie! Cammie !" someone mimicks Zach's voice and they laugh. My cheeks turn hot. _Zach thinks im pretty ? _Zach shifts uncomfortably me and mumbles"don't listen to them ". I turn around meaning to reassure him that i don't care what his friends say , but my lips smack into his lips and well... i'm not sure what happened... until Jonas and grant lifted up the bed . "Oh dear ! Cammie and Zach lying under the bed ! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!I jerk away from Zach " sorr-ry " i mumble . I stand up and run out the room awkwardly. I touched my buzzing lips . This is so so different from when i kissed Josh. With Josh , it was sweet plain and simple, but with Zach ? I smiled and giggled like a lovestruck Bex . It was fireworks and passion.

_**This chap is a bit short. I'll try to make the next chap longer . Please review and tell me if you want Zach and Cammie to get together in the next chap . THX ! I really really LOVE ur reviews !**_


	6. Fireworks and awkwardness

_**I made a mistake. Zach's eyes are green. Im so sorry! I 4got . SRRY ! Anyways , here u go...**_

Cammie POV

I groan and pull the covers over my face ,but Macey yanks me out of my comfy bed. "Macey! What do you waaaant?!" i moan rubbing my eyes sleepily. She crosses her arms and sits with Bex and Liz on the bed opposite mine ,the three of them crossing their arms together. I frown at them " did i do something wrong ?". Macey's eyes widen " yes ! Where were you last night ? We were so worried ! " she lowers her voice and adds " plus, you were sleep talking about some boy and ... fireworks or something ?". Bex yawns " yea , i couldn't sleep , you were so noisy ! ". Liz stares at me " did you see fireworks with a boy yesterday ?". I laugh at them , suddenly awake " you'll never know" standing up , i grab my uniform and rush into the toilet before they can question me more.

Zach POV

" Hey dude , are you ok ? You seem quite jumpy today " Jonas says as we walk down the hallway together to the covert operations classroom. Grant laughs " of course he's jumpy ! We found him making out with a sexy chick under my bed ! You excited , ain't ya dude ?"Grant asks me. I shake my head " i dont like her ". Grant laughs more " oh! Come on ! it's written all over your handsome little face ! ". I roll my eyes and walk infront of them. When we reach the room, i scan the room for her and see her sitting next to the window and imeadiately head in the opposite direction from her. I hear grant and jonas chuckling as they watch me sit as far away from the window as possible. "What ?" i ask them annoyed. " You are shy dude ! " jonas laughs . I ignore them and studies the floor. Suddenly, a sickly sweet voice rings in my ear "hey , im Anna ". I look up to see a brunette girl with brown eyes ( sadly, not my type)"ok" i say , not at all interested in talking to her_.I feel someone glaring_ at us as Anna twirls her hair and purses her lips " so..hottie , what are you doing tonight ?" she asks me with that sickly sweet voice of hers._ Anywhere without you._"Oh, im studying " i say politely. She frowns slightly and sits on top of my desk , swinging her legs infront of me _.More glaring from someone._ I frown in disgust at the dirt underneath her bright red heels. A glob of dirt flies from under her shoe onto my shirt. I wrinkle my nose and groan. Anna gasps and starts muttering sorry. I ignore her and storm to the seat in the corner of the room. _What is wrong with girls ? Why can't they make me feel normal and not shy or disgusted ?_ " Alright kids ! Go find your partners! You guys will be showing your partners around school today ". A lump forms in my throat. Uh-Uh. I slowly peer at Cammie who is looking at me shyly too. We look at each other awkwardly until we realize that everyone are already bustling out the room to walk around the school. I mentally punch myself. _Be a gentlemen Zachary ! Go !_I trudge over to cammie and mutter " um...er..oh ya...let's um go ". Cammie doesn't reply as she follows me out the door.

We walk in silence as i lead her around my dirty old school. My hands trail along the walls , they were once white and freshly painted, but are gray and peeling now. There are cracked or flickering lightbulbs hanging down from the ceiling. I remember the beautiful marble walls and crystal chandeliers in Cammie's school and blushes . She must think we are beggars or something. " Are you feeling hot or something?" she asks me breaking me from my thoughts. " Umm, no ?" i say , i wonder why it sounds more like a question than a reply. She peers closely at me and puts one finger on my cheek " you look flushed and you are getting warmer"._Yes i am getting warmer , but not because im feeling hot. It's because SHE is damn HOT ! A hot girl with her finger on my cheek. YO dude ! Do you think that i won't get warmer ? !PLus , she kissed me before ! How can i not get warmer ?! DUH! _She suddenly realizes what she is doing and quickly takes back her finger. " Sor-rry, i didn't mean to , i was just worried about you were having a fever or something"she stammers looking down. O-M-G !_ Cammie is WORRIED about ME ?!_ I take her hand shyly " hey , it's alright , thanks for caring anyway". She looks up at me with her big blue eyes . I look down into hers and stare deeply into them before realizing my mistake. I try to pull pull my gaze away but can't get out of those big blue pools now , i feel like something is pulling me deeper and deeper inside. I lean closer and closer to her , drowning in her eyes. One minute i am staring into her eyes , one minute fireworks are crackling. It'e hard to make sense of what is happening, but i know im enjoying this.

Cammie POV

The fireworks die down and i open my eyes to see those startling sea green eyes again. Suddenly , a light bulb shatters and falls down , breaking me from the trance. Zach looks down and removes his arms from my waist and i untangle my fingers awkwardly from his messy hair which took me quite some time."Um" i say nervously. He shakes his head " er,lets go". I follow a step behind him as he leads me back to the classroom.

My hands keep twitching as we round the dark dusty corners of the old building. I shudder when i see con weds hanging from the ceiling and sticking on the walls. _WHat KIND of place is this ?!_ As if things aren't worse enough, a big hairy spider drops down infront of me , hanging on it's sticky wed . I scream and bolt . Zach jumps and stares at me as i run down the hallway. He chases after me " hey ! Hey ! You alright ?! Slow down !" he calls after me and starts racing after me and trying to grab my arm. I manage to slow down a bit for him to catch up " don't tell anyone , but im afraid of spiders " i whisper to Zach once he is jogging beside me. He nods and we continue our awkward journey. "um, are there air conditioners around here ?" i ask trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "** No** " he says quietly. " Are there normal lights around here ?" i ask peering through the dark hallway as another lightbulb fuses."**No**" he says. " Is the food here nice ?" i ask. "** No**" he repeats. " How long till we reach the class ?"i continue asking. " I don't k**no**w" he replies.I sigh frustrated and give up on the small HARD IS IT TO TALK TO A NORMAL BOY ?!If he is a normal boy ... I am so consumed in my thoughts that i don't realize a broken light bulb on the floor in front of me until i trip over . . COuld this day get ANY worse ?!

Apparently... it can, cause the fireworks are crackling again and even though i didn't fall and get a bruise , im pretty sure those warm things sucking on my neck will get me quite a lot of bruises.

_**Do u like this chap ? I hope its not vry boring or sth. Please keep reviewing and reading ! I'm scared that no one is reading my fanfic anymore , so please review and tell me that u are reading ! Pls ! I rly don wanna write sth that no one reads. THXXXX by the way 4 reading my fic !**_


	7. Kidnapped

SORRY for the long wait ! Thank you so much for reviewing me and letting me know that you guys enjoy my story ! Thank you so much ! Here ya go!

Cammie POV

I pull back moaning " Zach" i say quietly. He stares at me " oh , im sorry". I rub my neck " um , i think we should go back to class". He nods his head and we walk to class in awkward silence. I stop near the toilet. He turns to look at me " aren't you coming ?" he asks. I shake my head and mumble " im going to the toilet". He shrugs and walks away. I trudge down the hallway to the toilet .

I stare at my neck. There are a few tiny purple bruises, thanks to Zach. I pull my hair to the side to cover up the bruises. I take a deep breath before walking out the toilet and back to class. Everyone is talking when I walk in . I carefully avoid eye contact with Zach as I walk to my seat ,only to realize he is sitting on my seat. "Um, that's my seat " I say plainly when I stop in front of him. Zach smirks " you want to sit on your seat ? Sure. Come on."he says . OMG! He is asking me to sit on his lap! OMG! I can't believe it ! I giggle and start to sit when Anna ,who was sitting behind Zach comes over and pushes me away . She slides onto Zach's lap " hey sweetie " she says stroking his hair. I glare at Anna . She has enough boyfriends , she's not taking Zach! "I think he was talking to me " i hiss at her. Anna cocks her head and grabs a bottle of water from her desk. She unscrews the lid and throws the bottle at me " oops!" she says in that super annoying high pitch voice of hers. I look down at my drenched dress and scowl. "Cam-" Zach starts to say. "save it " i snap and turn around sharply before stomping out the room.

I hide in the toilet fuming until the lunch bell rings. "Cammie ?" I hear Macey and Bex call me . I sign and poke my head out from the bathroom " guys , im not feeling well , you guys go eat first "I say . Liz shakes her head "no way Cam , you coming with us" she says as my three best friends yank me to the cafeteria. The Blackthorne cafeteria is another dim dusty room with a few tables. On one table , there is a plate of bread. On the rest of the tables , there are bottles of water and plates of apples and bowls of green soup. I frown " where's lunch ?". My friends shake their heads " no idea". We watch as a group of boys pass us and walk over to the tables grabbing some bread and apples. We gasp " that is lunch ?". Macey shakes her head " you know what ? Im not eating ". A hand touches my shoulder "you want to eat with me ?" a mesmerizing voice says . I turn to look at Zach , carefully avoiding his eyes. I shake my head "I don't like the food here".Zach looks hurt and starts to walk away but i grab his arm " but i can sit with you" . His face brightens " really ?!". I smile " yeah , but just for awhile ."i say. Macey takes my other arm " yep , just a while , cause she's eating with me ". Zach smirks " sure". Zach pulls me to a table by the window and grabs some bread. he leans against the wall and bites into the bread , watching me. " why aren't we sitting ?" i ask him. He chuckles "do you see chairs ?". I look down " oh ya"_ how stupid of me ! _He reaches forward and tilts my face up to look at him "Zac-" i start to say but gets cut off by an annoying voice. "Zach ! Oh dear ! you're here ! " Anna shrieks from behind me . She hurls herself at Zach making his hand fall from my face. I roll my eyes " have a nice day " i mumble to Zach and walk over to Macey and Bex who are chatting at the door. Bex and Liz decide to stay and eat some apples while me and Macey go back to our room. On our way back , me and Macey giggle about her secret crush . We were so engrossed in our conversation we didn't notice a boy holding a cup of mushy green soup . Macey bumps into him and the green soup splattered all over her . She gasps and looks at the boy " YOU ! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO ?" she hollers at him. The boy cowers as she glares at him. Macey gives me a look " you go back first" she says. I nod and hurry to my room. Angry Macey isn't very nice. I almost didn't notice all the roses when I collapsed on the bed in my room. I look around curiously and notice a note on my pillow. I pick it up and read it :

_Dear gagalagar girl,_

_Im so sorry about anna ,but I think we need to talk about something. I know you dont like the food at my school, so why don't you come and eat at the restaurant near our school with me tonight. Come to my room and we'll take my copter. My room is in building five second floor , room 12. Come at 4:30_

_XOXO_

_-you know me_

I grin at the note. Only one person knows gaggagaglagar girl. I giggle. He's asking me out on a date ! I glance at my watch 2:25. I slip the note under my pillow and skip to the bathroom for a shower.

Unknown POV

I tiptoe into the room after the girl goes into the shower. I grab the note from under her pillow and read it as fast as I can. Great. Boss is going to be pleased. See you tonight. Little _Morgan_ girl.

A few hours later.( 4:30)

Cammie POV

My three friends sit on the bed and inspects me. I groan and tug on my dress " finish ?". Macey grins " GREAT ! Have a nice time ! Oh wait-" she reaches in her purse and hands me a box "you'll need this " she says sweetly. I take it and open it before tossing it back to her " macey ! " I complain. "What ? It's just a condom. Just incase you two . You know?". I groan and walk out the door as my friends burst out laughing.

The night is dark as I walk to Zach's building. His building and mine is separated with a small forest. A small creepy forest actually. There are dead trees and plants everywhere and crows flying around making that scary noise of theirs. I shiver and take out my phone to check the time. Shoot. I'm thirty minutes late. I hope Zach doesn't think I bailed on him. Suddenly, I feel arms around me and I hear someone screaming " GET HER !". I shriek and scream and trash in the person's arms. " Zach ! Zach ! " I cry frantically .Someone ties a dirty rag over my mouth and yanks me away.

Zach POV

I walk around the forest looking for her . Did she bail on me or did she get lost ? Why is she thirty minutes late ? Gosh. I should have just gone to her ." Zach ! Zach ! " a frantic voice cries in the darkness. My head snaps around and I see Cammie and someone grabbing her . He covers her mouth with a rag and yanks her into a helicopter. NO! I run towards her keeping as quiet as possible . I tiptoe into the helicopter as the man throws Cammie on the ground. "I got her " the man says in a gruff voice. I hide behind a couch in the copter and peer at him from behind .I hear the clacking of high heels and a shadow falls over me . " Hello. My son." a familiar voice says. I look up slowly " mom" i say darkly.

**_ OK. I know this is not really worth the long wait , but the next chapter will definitely be better ! Zach will be saving Cammie and there will be lots of fluff !THANK YOU for reading !_**


End file.
